In prior art methods, a composition comprising a mix of a drug and a polymer in a solvent is applied to the device to form a substantially uniform layer of drug and polymer; i.e. a layer in which the drug is dispersed in the polymer in a substantially uniform manner. Depending upon the types of polymers and drugs employed, finding a common solvent for these two constituents can be problematic. Where a common solvent for the drug and polymer is not available, attempts have been made to micronize the drug into small particles so that it can be suspended in the polymer solution. However, micronization can be time consuming, and may result in a loss of desired therapeutic properties of the drug. Therefore, a method of more easily putting both the drug and polymer into solution to obtain a drug releasing coating for medical devices is needed. Also needed is a method of applying a drug/polymer coating without having to combine the drug and polymer in a common solution or suspension.